Episode 042
Handlung kurz Im Kampf gegen Arlong gelingt es Ruffy, dessen gefährliches Gebiss auszuschlagen. Allerdings ist Ruffy ziemlich verblüfft, als Arlong sich einfach neue Zähne wachsen lässt. Zum Glück gelingt es ihm nach einiger Zeit, sich eins von Arlongs Gebissen zu schnappen und Arlong damit zu verletzen. Da taucht Arlong unter Wasser und beginnt mit einer Reihe anderer Attacken. Handlung lang Arlong will Ruffy klar machen, wie viel besser Fischmenschen sind. Er lacht über seine Macht. Ruffy meint, er soll ruhig zeigen, was er drauf hat, denn vor ihm steht der künftige König der Piraten. Arlong denkt, er meint es nicht ernst. Er fragt, ob er etwas Steine zerbeissen kann. Ruffy antwortet mit einem Schlag gegen einen herumliegenden Felsen und meint, es geht auch anders. Als Arlong angreifft, hebt Ruffy zwei Schwerter auf und fuchtelt damit herum. Arlong kann sie ihm schnell eines entwenden. Das eine zerbeisst er. Ruffy holt aus und schlägt Arlong die Zähne aus. Dann ruft Ruffy aus: Er habe keine Ahnung vom Fechten, er kann auch nicht navigieren, kochen oder lügen. Er meint, ohne seine Freunde wäre er gar nichts. Arlong fragt sich, warum seine Freunde ihn dann gerettet haben und was er überhaupt kann. Ruffy antwortet, er kann ihn besiegen. Plötzlich wachsen Arlongs Zähne nach. Er erklärt, seine Zähne wachsen immer wieder und werden bei jedem mal schärfer. Dann greift er sich in den Mund und nimmt sein Gebiss zwei mal heraus. Nun hat er in jeder Hand ein Gebiss und Ruffy hat grosse Mühe, ihm auszuweichen. Doch er bleibt unverletzt. Arlong klappert mit seinen zwei Gebissen. Da kommt Ruffy eine Idee. Alle warten gespannt, während Ruffy und Arlong weiterkämpfen. Ruffy gelingt es, Arlong eines der Gebisse auszuschlagen. Dann steckt er es sich in den Mund. Arlong wird wütend, weil er denkt, dass Ruffy mit ihm spielt. Und ihm gelingt es, Ruffy zu beissen. Den nächsten Angriffen kann er ausweichen, doch dann trifft ihn Arlong schon wieder. Ruffy sieht die Gelegenheit und beisst selbst zu. Doch er hat keine Kraft im Kiefer und Arlong hat keine grosse Verletzung erlitten. Arlong greift wieder an und Ruffy stösst ihm den Ellbogen in den Mund. Ruffy schreit aus Leibeskräften. Dann holt er aus, befördert Arlong zu Boden. Hätte Ruffy eine Sekunde gezögert, wäre sein Arm ab. Dann reisst er sich die zurückgebliebenen Zähne aus dem Mund. Arlong ist verschwunden. Nami verrät ihm, dass er im Wasser ist. Ruffy steht am Ufer und schaut in die Tiefe. Doch er kann nichts sehen. Plötzlich schiesst Arlong aus dem Wasser. Ruffy kann knapp ausweichen. Dann greift Arlong mit derselben Attacke an und rammt seine Nase in den Boden. Ruffy weicht aus. Nach einem weiteren Shark on Darts verschwindet Arlong wieder im Wasser. Lysop und Co. raten ihm, sich zu verstecken. Doch der hört nicht auf sie. Er ist wütend und stellt sich an den Wasserrand. Dann zieht er mit dem Gum-Gum-Schild die Finger lang. Arlong schiesst hervor. Und Ruffy hat ihn gefangen. Er schleudert Arlong auf den Boden, doch der springt und Ruffy weicht aus. Er fällt Richtung Wasser. Glücklicherweise kann er sich mit Arlongs Hilfe aus der Gefahrenzone ziehen und schmettert ihn auf den Boden. Arlong ist sehr wütend geworden, steht auf und schleudert Ruffy in die Hauswand. Bei einem nächsten Angriff greift er sich das Sägeschwert, ein riesiges, gezacktes Schwert. Ruffy springt beim Ausweichen immer weiter nach oben. Dann hat er plötzlich keinen Ausgang mehr. Doch Ruffy flüchtet ins Haus. Drinnen findet er einen Haufen von Seekarten. Arlong erklärt, dass das Namis Arbeitszimmer ist. Während er spricht, sieht sich Ruffy um. Arlong meint, er und Nami sind Kumpels. Ruffy soll endlich aufgeben und sie in Ruhe lassen. Doch Ruffy denkt nicht daran. Denn Nami ist seine Navigatorin. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Schild (Gomu Gomu no Tate) - gegen Arlong **Gum-Gum-Netz (Gomu Gomu no Ami) - gegen Arlong **Gum-Gum-Speer (Gomu Gomu no Yari) - gegen Arlong *Arlong **Shark on darts - gegen Ruffy **Tooth Gum - gegen Ruffy Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen Arlong